


In failing to find a way to you, I discover the world is much better in ruins

by Luna_reclipse



Series: A world where you are mine [1]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_reclipse/pseuds/Luna_reclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki tries to destroy the world, and Thor helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In failing to find a way to you, I discover the world is much better in ruins

_The darkened throne room made the light from the tesseract cast branching shadows outward. Two figures circle the tesseract._

_The slimmer figure moves as if to grab at the tesseract and the larger one tackles him and pins him to the ground._

_They look at each other. Years of love and animosity pass through that gaze. Each accusing and yearning._

_“Loki! Does it matter to you this much?”_

_Loki turns his head to look away._

_“Why would you burn this world with us still in it?” Thor grabs his chin gently to turn his head, but Loki shakes him off._

_“Would you have me let it live, when you’ve cast all my children to the dark? I will drag you all down to keep my children company.”_

_Thor is determined this time and tightens his grip, forcing Loki to look at him. “Is it only you who’ve suffered?”_

_Loki, unable to pull his chin away, resolutely meets Thor’s gaze and softly asks, “But who has suffered more?” He brings his head forward to smack with Thor’s and twists away._

_“Loki-“ Thor scrambles toward Loki._

_Loki whirls around, incensed. “ **No**. No Thor. You- Your kind. Casted away three of my children, I sent away **one** , to join my daughter in the dark.”_

_Thor slowly gets up._

_“ And your father—disembowels — **disembowels.** My son. After tricking him into killing his brother and driving him crazy.” Loki takes a shaky breath._

_Thor runs toward the tesseract. Loki reappears next to it._

_“Your father had the nerve to ask me to **cry** for sweet innocent Baldr.”  _

_He leans forward and whispers as if confidentially to Thor. “But Thor.”_

_Loki tilts his head. “Thor.”_

_And smiles. “You know what?”_

_Loki licks his lips “Children are **always** innocent. Mine too.” He calls to him some bright entity to activate the tesseract._

_Thor grabs his wrist. “Loki!”_

_Thor swallows. “Let me. Don’t do this. There’s enough blood on your hands Loki. I’ll do it. If there’s a next cycle let **me** pay for this sin.” Desperation leaks into his voice, making it rougher, lower. _

_Loki shakes his head, “No. I need to do this for my children because the only reason they suffered in this lifetime is because of Asgard’s problems with **me.** “_

_As Loki raises his arms to aim, Thor moves between him and the tesseract._

_“Then let me destroy this world for I cannot live in one, where **we** are not one.” _

_And the world is white._


End file.
